Strawberry Complex
by Pockyfest
Summary: Light is angry and jealous when he sees L tied up, naked and being sucked off by his subordinate. In other words RAPE. Includes bondage, lemon and strawberries! LXLight YAOI M-rated for Lemon :x
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Sweet Strawberries.

Squish…squish…squish-squish…..squish-squish-squish…..squish-squish-jab-squelch-squish-squelch-

"Would you stop that?!"

L retracted his stained fork from half macerated strawberry. "Stop what Light-kun?"

"Stop jabbing that damn strawberry! If you don't want to eat it, take it back to the kitchen!" Light stood up, the lambent blue light of the monitor screen still revealing his handsome face to the aggregated darkness of the large room.

L blinked, re-jabbing the fallen strawberry to the end of his slim fork and shoving it into Light's face. "Would you like the strawberry, Light-kun?"

Light stepped back from the now unrecognisable splat, twisting his face in disgust. "No, but I would be delighted if you removed that thing from my face."

"As you wish." L smiled.

Light sighed, still eying his abstruse partner, who sat knees bent to his chest, back crouched into a hunch and his oversized white top, barely draping over the fragile crease of his shoulders, as the cloth slid off, whilst L shrugged.

"I'm going to go get us some dinner……but I suppose you want a cake or something."

L pretended to think. "Hm…I feel like……Tavuk göğsü."

Light blinked.

"That's a Turkish style milky pudding with chicken breast; you can get it at Gozde, ten minutes train trip from the station."

Light blinked again.

"Oh, and while you're at it throw in another strawberry." L smiled.

Light stared "…Cake? Got it. I'll be back in a sec." He whirled around in one swift movement and ran out the door.

L snickered and continued tapping away at the keyboard. Eyes wide open staring blankly at the computer screen.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Near sighed, his eyes barely open as he wrapped his forefingers around his overhanging fringe and twiddled absent-mindedly. Eye adjusting to the strange blue light as he peered into the dark room. _"Sigh. Now, where's Yagami? He's not even here. That's good. Still glad I checked. What kind of conversation is this? I'm talking to myself...This is weird….oh well."_

_Near continued to play with his hair as he recognised a blurry, white figure rolled up decorated with a fluff of black…uh…is that hair? Oh…It's L. _

_Near's eyes snapped wide open._

_L + alone = Near rape L. _

_It didn't take a genius to figure that out. The hard bit was, how do you think I'm going to open the door, walk…that looks like a good 14 feet. NO you idiot, that's obviously 14.5. Smart ass. Unroll the rope. Tie L up. Drag him to the bed…wait how'd the bed get there? Damn Yagami…Oh and while I'm at it, how did I get this rope? Meh. _

Not bothering with the whole, 'Let's creep in there and abduct him idea' Near flung the door open dragging his feet as he made his way to the detective.

"Why, hello Near. How considerate of you to drag yourself that whole 14.52 feet to see me." L slowly turned his head.

'_Damn, that was so close…' Near cursed in his head. 'But it did look like 14.5 from that perspective…must have been the light.'_

"Hum. L. I was wondering…" Near removed the thick rope from behind his back. "Could I…tie you up?"

Pause. "No."

"Why not?" Near remained expressionless.

"Because a normal person would not want to be tied up. It's natural. Not a predatory factor, more like a defensive instinct, since being tied up summons a vulnerable awareness to the human body much like predator to prey." L shrugged

"You're not normal."

"No."

Near's eyes narrowed. Dropping the rope. He snatched out and grabbed a chunk of L's hair. Pulling him close his face. "Ah but L, I'm afraid I only ask _once."_ Near forcefully enclosed his lips around L's, thrusting his tongue deep into his throat, causing the detective to splutter, until they pulled away gasping for air, leaving L's lips red and swollen.

"After that, it won't be pretty." Still tugging L's hair, Near threw the ebony-haired boy onto the bed. And quickly ridded him of all his clothes. Which was quite easy considering that L wore very little. Near pinned the young genius against the white sheets, glowering at the boy's stoic expression, desperate to tear it off and replace it with the face of a vulnerable and gasping L, begging for him to thrust deep inside of his warm body. The thought alone was enough to make him hard.

Somehow, Near retrieved the forgotten rope and tied L's hands onto the head posts, long limbs spread to a seductive angle, bruising his chest and legs with the rough exterior of the rope and the base of his erection was bounded tighter than the rest, preventing him from coming.

L furrowed his eyebrows, "Near, this puerile display for mischief would be taken into account as an exhibition of your naivety and curiosity if you release me now."

"Hell – no" Near smirked, running his tongue over the cheekbone of the prisoner, sucking hard on his neck to leave a swollen, red hickie at the base. Sending butterfly kisses over L's pale chest, stopping over his nipple as he cradled it in his mouth, fluttering his tongue against the small, pink bud, then sucking it.

L bit his lips muffling a moan.

"You like this, do you L?" Near lapped at his thighs, touching every part of his lower body except the, the inflamed erection. Entwining his slim fingers firmly around the base of L's cock, gently sliding his tongue up the length, capturing the tip lightly in this mouth. As he plunged his tongue into the sensitive slit. Enveloping L, throat deep each time, roughly yanking his head up and down, his fingers unconsciously massaging the fine material of the sac.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Light sighed, removing the standard blueberry and cream mousse cake from the box onto a crystal pantry dish, forking it with the slim equipment L uses to eat.

"Good enough. Like hell I'll go and get the Turkish crap."

He reached for a strawberry, and then reconsidered his actions.

Somewhere in his mind came a

'PUT THAT STRAWBERRY DOWN OR YOU'LL SUFFER ANOTHER HOUR OF CONTINUAL JABBING!'

"Good point."

He gently lifted the dish from the table, his meal balanced on his other hand, as he made his way back to the room.

"L, get off the computer and help me here will you?" Light nudged the door with his shoulder blade.

"Mmmh aannh!"

Light dropped the plates he was holding, fulfilling the facts of gravity with a loud crash, as they toppled onto the floor. Pushing the door open as he stepped into the dark room.

Light stared blankly, his mind incapable of analysing the situation before him. For what seemed like hours, Light stared at the naked and tied up L being suck off by his subordinate. Correction. Rape. Light's eyes clouded with emotions, disbelief, hatred, sadness, shock, but mostly anger. Reaching behind him in a flash he ripped out the Death Note, not bothering with the pages he tore into it with the nearest pen

Nate River

The lone words stood desolated at the very centre of the page, as Light gasped, his eye pulsing insanely.

"So, you are indeed Kira." The corner of Near's mouth twitched as the rest of his facial features remained emotionless.

"Get…off…him…"

"Killing me will be proved meaningless, because soon everyone will know you are the murderer, Yagami Light."

"I…said…get the hell off him…"

Near's face remained inches from L's cock, as he sneered. "It's only a matter of time."

His eyebrows furrows, sweating furiously as he grasped at his heart. Falling back onto the cold concrete ground.

Near was dead.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Was that ok? It was my first Death Note fanfic so I have no idea.

But please spend a little time to leave a review or a short comment. I would really appreciate it, so I could maybe improve in the next chapter?

Sorry, how the strawberry keeps coming back in ^_^;

Oh and next chapter, I'll make sure it's all Light and L lemon!!! Hope you read.

Nate River - Near's real name (Sorry, if I spoiled it for some of you. ^_^;)

Godze - Turkish Restaurant

Tavuk göğsü - Turkish Dessert (and no, I didn't make it up.)

And no I'm not Turkish. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Silence stole over the room at Near's abrupt death and the revealed truth of Kira.

L blinked, his expression returned to the usual state of childish demure, although still bounded and rendered utterly defenceless at the now advancing Kira.

Light smirked, his expression becoming sadistic as he eyed L's naked body up and down, marking the slim outline of his torso, his soft, thin lips pressed together loosely, and coloured with a tempting light pink tone.

"So L, looks like you certainly kept yourself busy at my absence." The bed creaked as the self-proclaimed god levered himself onto the bed.

L winced, fidgeting under Light's intense glare. His forgotten erection still standing unattended as it dripped with precome.

"Certainly, quite busy in fact. We still have a lot of work to complete after dinner. So would Light-kun care to untie me? These bounds aren't exactly comfortable." L struggled against the rope in demonstration.

Light's breath hitched, blushing as L rubbed his thighs together unconsciously while shifting on the bed. Moving his hands to caress the slim body, Light skilfully worked his hands upwards.

"Why don't you let me help you get comfortable then?" Light purred. Tracing the outline of L's ear with his tongue, sucking momentously at the lobe.

L's eyes widened in shock, struggling to pull away from the soft touches. "No thanks, I think'd prefer to adjust."

"Shy are we? Don't worry, we all have needs." Capturing L abused lips in a rough kiss. Light ran his fingers over the detective's slim waist, gently caressing his inner thighs.

L almost choked in shock, moaning at what teenage god was doing to him. Lapsing backwards onto the white sheets, when Light forcefully pushed his tongue into the young genius's mouth, searching the sweet cavern.

Light laced his fingers around the erected member, violently yanking it from the base, causing L to gasp sharply before moaning in ecstasy. "You're really straining aren't you? I can solve that." Light licked his lips, positioning himself between L's legs running his fingers over the stiff cock teasingly.

"Light-ku-nngggaaaahhh!" L moaned, his breath broken from the panting. A part of him begged for more, it wanted Yagami to make him scream in ecstasy. He cursed himself for even letting that thought pass, he wasn't going to summit to the young god easily.

"Ooohh, aren't you rock hard? What happened L?" Light licked the tip seductively. L bucked his hips up unconsciously, causing Light to smile even wider, and suddenly took L in his mouth, engulfing the entire length in his warm cavern.

L screamed out in pleasure, "Oh shit!"

Light smirked at the language that you'd rarely hear from the collected detective, thrusting into Ryuuzaki with a lubricated finger.

L ripped uncontrollable at the scattered white sheets, he could barely stand the double pleasure that was driving him from sanity. He had to come. Bad. But the tight rope collected around the base of L's erection still ceased to budge and L's heartbeat accelerated, as he threatened to explode.

Light felt his own bulge strain dangerously against the material of his pants. Watching L fuck himself against Light's fingers was enough to make him come.

"Mmmgghhhaaaa!!! Light-kuunnnn! I have to come real bad!!!!"

Well. That didn't help. Light's groin pulsed at the erotic sight below him. Gasping desperately for release.

"Light-kkuuunn!!! The rope!!! Pull the fucking thing off!!!"

Mesmerized by the new L, Light paused, before jumping back into reality. Removing his mouth from the quivering erection, and in one swift movement tugged the stubborn knot free of its captive.

One more thrust into Light's fingers and L released onto his chest. Hot streams of thick, white come spilt carelessly over the pale detective's flawless chest.

Gasping for a while, L recovered his breath and stared down at Light's obvious bulge. He blushed 'There's no way that would fit.'

L sighed, shifting from his position, he probed up on his elbows and urged Light to lie on his back. Straddling the brunette, L carelessly loosened the tie and started undoing the buttons of the beige blouse, tossing the heap aside.

For a moment he sat there admiring the well-toned body, more muscled and tanned that his own. Almost agonizingly slow, L unzipped the pants, occasionally rubbing the against the large bulge. L arched his back in a seductive manner as he stripped off the last of Yagami's clothing.

He smirked staring at Light's fully-erected cock, straddling him and inserted three fingers into his own entrance pulling in and out, with Light's face about a foot away.

Broken pants escaped the detective's lips and he prepared himself. "Aahhhhhh!!!"

"Mmmmnh!!! Oh god!!! Ryuuzaki!!!" Light blushed furiously at the submissive display. His groin growing unbearably hard.

After what seemed like forever L seemed satisfied with his preparation. Balanced his hands on Light's stomach for support, rubbing his entrance against the tip of the dripping dick.

"Fucking tease." Light thrusted forward. Narrowly avoided by a chuckling L. "Patience, Yagami-kun, we have all the time in the world."

"But my dick ain't waiting for the world to end. Put it in already!!!" Light begged.

L chuckled again lowering slowly onto the thick, wet member. Once it was fully in, he moves his hips up and down. Moaning at the incredible pleasure, thrusting onto Yagami's member again and again.

"Nggghh!!! Ryuuzaki!!! It's so tight, so hot…ahh!" Light arched his back, thrusting upwards deeply sharply hitting a certain spot, causing L to scream out in ecstasy. Light roughly grabbing onto the detective's length in the heat, yanking vigorously to the rhythm.

"L-light-kuuunn, I'm gonna cu - -Nnnghh-AAAAhhhhhgg!!!" L muscles clamped down on Light's erection, screaming as he climaxed all over Yagami's chest.

Returning several more thrusts, Light came inside L, spreading the hot sensation through Ryuuzaki's body, before he collapsed onto Light.

Light used what strength he had left to pull L off him into a tight embrace, covering their naked bodies with the white sheet.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Light gently planted a kiss on L's forehead. "Enjoyed it did we, Ryuuzaki?" Light smirked.

"I was just returning the favour." L defended desperately, his cheeks spread with a rosy essence.

"Of course it was." Light pulled L in tighter. "Oh and Ryuuzaki. I like it when you're submissive."

The blush has extended from ear to ear, as L desperately attempted to bury his face in Light's chest.

Light chuckled "It's alright now you won't have to macerate strawberries when you're bored. My dick would keep you company."

L reappeared from the sheets, blushing a deep crimson red. "Shut the fuck up Light."

Yagami chuckled again. "I love you, Ryuuzaki."

~Fin~

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It's finished!!!

Sorry it's late; I was on holidays for the past month or so.

Ok so here come all the questions. ~

I know there are a few weird bits and probably a few

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NEAR'S BODY?!" O_O

Me : Yeah, well, guess what, I don't know lol. Let's just leave him there. ^_^;

And then the

"WHY AREN'T THEY HANCUFFED TOGETHER?!"

Me: Because I'm too lazy to rearrange the whole thing. And L can't be raped if he was tied to Light. --_--

Light would have beaten the hell out of Near before they could do anything, and there won't be a story. ^_^;

And the

"WHY IS L STILL WITH LIGHT IF HE KNEW HE WAS KIRA?"

Me: Do you want the lemon or not?

And then the

"L'S TOO SUBMISSIVE/OOC/PMS/FEMININE "

Me : I know and I like it. :P

Thank youuuu all so much for reading and have a VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Wish everyone the best in 2009~

Best Wishes~

And please Review~


End file.
